Birthday Girl
by ltynfyre
Summary: Lucy's birthday is coming up soon and most, if not all, the guys of the guild want to treat her to a special date. Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Sting are each devising a plan on the same day. But who will get to her first and steal the birthday girls' kiss? [NaLu, GraLu, LoLu, and Sticy moments. Story will have different outcomes and scenarios each time. No specific pairing.]
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Week

**Chapter 1: Birthday Week**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Apartment (Around 9 AM)<strong>

The light shone bright through the windows in Lucy's apartment on an early Monday morning. She could tell that it had to be a bit past 9 as the bright hour had already passed through and gave the room a warm and airy glow. Stretching, and yawning, she could hear a couple of voices coming from the rest of her small place. Lifting her legs down to the floor, she was alerted by the sounds of the blue furred cat under her foot.

"Ouch! Lucy, why are you being so mean to me? I didn't even do anything yet" Happy said as two streams of tears had rolled off his eyes. She hadn't noticed him sleeping below until she stepped on his tail.

"Happy?" she asked a bit groggily, "What are you—"her voice was cut off by the sound of two bickering idiots in the kitchen.

"Watch where you're going flame brain" yelled Gray as he started pushing Natsu out of the fridge.

"Oh yeah, freezer burn, you wanna fight about it?" asked the pink haired man as he started to combust his hands.

"Thought you'd never ask" replied the raven-haired man, an ice fist forming.

Lucy made her way down to the room and looked at both of them with a bit of a groggy look. Looking between the both of them, she decided not to engage and yawned on her way to the bathroom.

Natsu looked at Gray with a questioning look, "Is it just me, or is something wrong with her?"

Gray looked back at Natsu, defrosting his hands and placing them in his pockets "Yeah, no kidding. With the noises we made, she should have kicked us out about the time we got in."

The blonde opened up the door to a rather steamy bathroom, and didn't question yet again. Sitting on her porcelain throne, she sighed a breath of relief and washed her hands. Walking out of the room, she looked at her tub and waved without a care. "Hey Erza" was all she managed to say before heading back to her bed. The red-haired woman just grew a darker shade of crimson as she saw what had transpired.

Lucy plopped on her bed and began to get under the covers, when she was stopped by her friends.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asked as he jumped up on the bed.

"Yeah, are you feeling sick or something?" asked Natsu before standing a bit behind Gray.

"Why'd you do that Flamezilla?" Gray yelled before turning his attention back to the petite blonde in her bed sheets.

Erza came out of the tub a few seconds later with one of Lucy's towels wrapped around her waist. Not much could be covered, and the only ones who noticed were Natsu and Gray. Turning their heads from her, they readjusted themselves in their pants before getting closer to Lucy again.

Lucy looked at her friends for a moment, before getting back under the covers. "Guys, it's going to be a rough week for me, so if you don't mind. I'd just like to be left alone, okay?"

"But don't you remember, we are supposed to head out back to Hargeon today!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" chimed Happy. "Today is the day of the Hargeon Sea-Farers Festival" he said while holding up a flyer.

"Team Natsu is supposed to be doing bodyguard work for some famous singer" Gray said as his shirt disappeared.

"And we all said we'd go" Natsu chimed.

Lucy just looked at all four of them and said a few words. "I'm not going. Have Fun. See you guys in a week."

Natsu was cut off before saying the next few words "Are you su—"

"Yes, now GET THE HELL OUT!" she roared as she pointed to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Guild Hall (11 AM)<strong>

The Guild Hall had its usual hustle and bustle going on. Cana and Gildarts shared a mug as he slumped his arm over protecting his daughter.

"Daaaad!" Cana whined. Looking over to Macao, she slipped him a wink.

Wakaba nudged his old pal, "She still has it hot for you old man"

Macao blushed slightly as he lifted his arm over his head, "Don't let Daddy know or he'll kill me" he whispered between gritted teeth.

Levy and Gajeel took off to one side, where they were enjoying each other's company. She sat on his lap, reading her latest novel out loud to him and smiled. He feigned interest, but seeing her smile made him grin widely. 'The Shrimp ain't so half bad on my lap' he grinned devilishly before seeing her smile again at him.

Mira, Elfman, and Master Makarov sat in the middle of the bar, when the guild hall doors slammed open to see a dejected team come bursting in. Lightning and storms were outside the guild hall. The three slumped in so sad and you could hear silence in the hall. They slouched over to their favorite spot, Happy flying slowly down.

Everyone could see the looks in their faces, when Erza called out, "Mira, three beers and keep them coming!"

The hall gasped as Erza never called out for drinks in the early morning.

"Aye and two salmon" Happy said dejectedly.

Mira came with three mugs and looked at the three slumping over sadly. "Here you are. Is everything okay? Where's Lucy?" she asked as the placed each mug in their owners coasters.

"She's not coming" said a discouraged Natsu as he started sipping on his drink.

"I wonder why. We have to cancel the job now. Hargeon is going to be pissed trying to find a replacement this late" Gray said as he placed his head on his arm, on top of the bench seat.

"Hmm. I don't know but I can check if you'd guys like. Shame about Hargeon though, but I'll inform them immediately" Mira said in her sweet sisterly tone as she went back for Happy's food and milk.

Levy came over to them and saw all their depressed looks. "It's simple guys, don't you know what this week, and specifically this _Friday_ is?"

All of them looked dumbfounded when a certain ginger-haired celestial spirit glowed in to the center of the hall. Walking over to them, he laid his hand on the table, looking at all of them. It was clear from his look that Lucy had slapped him hard across the cheek before he spoke. "What did you do to Lucy?" Loke asked at the two males in front of him.

Levy chimed a bit, but before anyone could get a word in, two figures made their way down the stairs from the top floor. "Is Blondie in trouble or something? And what's with you?" he laughed at Loki's reddened face.

Tensions started to boil in the guild hall. All of them started arguing with each other, Loke with Sting, Natsu with Gray, Erza with both of them, when a normally quiet voice yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Levy screamed. The floor looked at her with awe, even Gajeel was impressed as he came up behind her.

The whole lot looked at her for a moment waiting for her to cut the silence.

"Friday is Lucy's Birthday" she said a bit down. "This will be the first birthday she's going to have without either of her parents. Didn't you guys wonder why she's been mopey all of a sudden? "

"Well, yeah, but I assumed she was on her period" Natsu said stupidly before Erza knocked him unconscious from a blow to the head.

"Idiot" Erza said as she readjusted her gauntlet.

"Friday?" Loke asked.

"So Blondie is having a big day, huh? Then I wonder where I should take her out first?" Sting asked out loud before getting looks from two other men.

"Who says you get to ask her first Lightbulb?" Gray said as he started forming his ice circle.

Cana couldn't resist the temptation, "Gray, your clothes" she called out.

"Not now woman!" he quipped back.

"Yeah, but it's obvious that if anyone should take her out, it should be me" Loke said casually. "We are bound to each other, so it's only natural. Besides, I could show her things beyond the world. Maybe she'd like to see the Celestial World now that the rules have been lifted due to us" he grinned.

"No way Loke. Everyone knows that one day in the Celestial World is three months here in Earthland. Besides, I say it should be me. She's naturally attracted to me, everyone here knows it. I may as well give her the best night of her life" Gray said with a cocky smirk.

Sting came up from behind, and placed his vote. "Come on, it's not going to be any of you losers. Besides, she needs a REAL man" nodding to Elfman on the bar. "Not an exhibitionist or a spirit. Besides, I've had a thing for her since I met her. It's just that Flame Brain here keeps hogging her all to himself" he said pointing out to Natsu who slowly crept off the floor.

"Hey, that's my line!" Gray yelled up at Sting.

Natsu came up off the floor rather quickly. "None of you deserve her. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even be here in the first place" he said a bit weak as he soothed the bump on his head.

"Besides…" he trailed off.

"You lllllloooooovvvvvveeeeeee her" Happy said under his breath to Natsu.

"Happy I swear, "he retorted.

"Alright then. One girl, four guys" Mirajane said happily as she placed Happy's meal on the table.

"The only way to settle this is the old-fashioned way" she said as she grabbed a few Popsicle sticks, breaking the bottom of one. "Whoever gets the shortest goes and takes out Lucy on her big day. And everyone else does not interfere. Deal?"

"Deal the four said in unison as they each grabbed a stick. Dejected that they couldn't do anything, they each had their own reason for winning.

Especially if the prize was beautiful Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of "The Birthday Girl." I will keep updating as needed. Note that this story will have multiple outcomes. It's basically a multiverse of each outcome. So each winner will be chosen at the same time.<em>**

**_Please let me know who you want to go first, second, third or last. I have a set winner in my plans, but seeing how all pairings are acceptable, I will push out aftermath results and outcomes as well. It's only fair._**

**_Welp, Thank you guys for reading._**

**_-Eva_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Draw

**Author's Note:** First off I want to thank everyone who has favorited the story and reviewed. I was going to do this story on a weekly basis, but your encouragement (PLUS THAT GIANT PLOT BUNNY IN MY HEAD) say otherwise. Secondly, thanks to **CrimsonWolfKo**, I have now had "Angel with a Shotgun," "Last Goodbye," and "Beautiful with You" stuck in my head for the last week or so. So in spirit of good writing, I will do an adaptation of said story in dedication, _the Iron Dragons_ will also be mentioned in this story as well. All credit goes to her and check **_FairyTailSyndrome_** if you have the time.

**_Shantaijahclay:_** I would love for this to be an overall NaLu story, but we'll see. Each scenario changing outcomes makes this a popularity vote fic. Sting going first though, I could see. You'll just have to keep reading.

_**watermage62:**_ Unfortunately I will be keeping Juvia uninterested in Gray. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that the stalker-like way she is portrayed as is not my style. Besides, she's better off with Lyon.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Fairy Storm. All other credits will be mentioned in each chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Draw<strong>

**Lucy's Apartment (10:45 AM)**

Lucy looked up from her covers to the window and saw the sun shining brightly, her blonde hair sprawled across her face while she tried her hardest to get the rays out of her eyes. She looked to see a small droplet of water form before a shower poured upon her windowsill.

'_That's more like it'_ she said mentally. Stretching yet again, she got up once more to make a letter to her mother, who she longed for in this time. Sitting on her desk, she put quill and ink to paper.

_Mom,_

_Another year is going by and I still can't grasp the fact that  
>you aren't here to celebrate it with me.<br>Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if  
>you hadn't died all those many years.<br>Would you and dad still be at the estate, talking like we used to?  
>Would I have joined FairyTail at all or would I<br>have remained "Lucky Lucy" Heartfelia?_

_I wonder this on nearly a daily basis but Natsu, Gray,  
>Happy, and Erza keep me from these thoughts.<br>I love them all and as always my Spirits are there for me,  
>including Aquarius and Loke, I mean Leo.<br>Sometimes I just wish I could open a gate to see you again,  
>even if just to talk to you for five minutes of time.<em>

_I'm pretty sure that the team is all caught up by now  
>since Levy is the only person who knows what happens this Friday.<br>I just hope they don't' make a big deal out of it.  
>I'd rather celebrate the day of my first mission<br>than my birthday to be honest._

_I don't know Mom, I just feel…empty.  
>Hopefully this doesn't kill the mood for everyone at the guild.<br>Everyone is so nice and I don't want to worry HIM most of all.  
>It would kill me to see him suffering because of me.<br>It'd just make things worse in the end._

_Anyways Mom, I'll write to you again soon.  
>Say hi to dad for me.<em>

_I love you both,_

_Lucy_

Lucy's tears dropped on the piece of paper as she signed her name onto it. Placing the folded sheet into its envelope and sealing it, she placed a kiss on the top right corner.

'_I'll just leave this on top for now. I'm pretty sure the team will come sometime tomorrow and I will have cooled down'_ Lucy thought.

Her tears were wiped away from her Lion spirit who came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent.

"Loke, not now" she said as she unwrapped his arms from her belly.

"Is everything alright my Princess?" he purred onto her ear, knowing it usually got a smirk on her face.

"No" she sighed "I'm just not feeling well. I'll summon you when I need something. For now, just head back, okay? I don't want to dampen you with me" she said coldly.

The ginger haired man picked her from the chair and placed her gently on the bed. "Not happening my love. I told you I'd be there for you when you need me so-"

He was stopped short of his sentence when Lucy slapped him on the cheek.

"I said NO Loke" she uttered with a low voice.

Noticing what she had done, she retreated her hand and softly said "Loke, I'm sorry. I got out of hand. I promise that won't ever happen again" with another slight tear streaming off her face.

He could tell that she was truly apologetic, "It's alright Lucy, I understand. Besides, it's my time to go. Aries needs me for the moment" he lied. "But if you need me, I'll be right here Princess" before disappearing in a glow of white and yellow pointing at his key.

Lucy fell into another depression at the thought of what she did.

'_I'm no better than Karen at this point. Poor Leo'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Guild Hall (Present Time):<strong>

"_The only way to settle this is the old-fashioned way" she said as she grabbed a few Popsicle sticks. "Whoever gets the shortest goes and takes out Lucy on her big day. And everyone else does not interfere. Deal?"_

"_Deal" the four said in unison as they each grabbed a stick. Dejected that they couldn't do anything, they each had their own reason for winning._

_Especially if the prize was beautiful Lucy._

Mira looked to the end of the hall and saw Rogue and smiled. "Would you like to join Rogue? The prize is taking Lucy out on a date"

The onyx man looked at his partner, who looked at him with a death glare before responding. "No thank you Mira. I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes" he refused politely as he shot a glance back to Sting. His affections for the blonde girl would have to wait for the moment.

Mira laid out some ground rules before letting the men pick their stick.

"First off, none of you competing will interfere in any way, shape, or form on the date. You will be placed in a Freed-proofed barrier if any of you tries to mess with the Popsicle winner." The man in green hair looked at her, giving her a thumbs-up on the process.

Natsu yelled out, "That's not fair! You mean to tell me that we can't do anything while Mr. Celestial came come in and out as he pleases?"

Mira cleared her throat "Which brings me to Number 2: Loke, being a spirit that can bend spatial rules, you must honor this with your word. And if your word is broken, you must break your contract with Lucy"

All gasped at her statement, most asking "Can she really do this?"

Loke was hesitant, but after a few seconds agreed. "Alright I give you my word as King of the Zodiac Keys. I will not break my stance and interfere on her date" he affirmed her. "But if any harm should come to her, I must-"

He was cut off yet again.

"Number 3: In case of emergency, Erza, Levy, and I will be playing bodyguard and keep a watchful eye on Lucy. We will not interfere, but will be there as Lucy's big sisters, should anything happen" Mira stated with her hands on her hips.

"Here, here" Erza yelled with mug raised up, slightly drunk at the mention of her name. "Don't worry. Our little Libby will be safe under me. Oi, Gray, since when did you have a twin?"

"It's Lucy, and I think she can sober up by then" Happy chimed as he let go of the fish in his mouth.

Levy clapped her hands as Gajeel smirked. "And if Shrimp or I catch you, it's gonna be one hell of a day" he grinned.

"And lastly" the old man sitting at the stool said as he jumped down in front of them. They all looked down to see what the three foot man had to say. "If any of you get caught cheating or bending the rules, I will personally punish you. Laxus will be my ears. Lacrima orbs will be watching your every move. So don't do anything that may drop your points"

"Wait a minute, points?" Gray asked. "What is this now Master?"

"It's simple. It's what we guild masters call _Ninja_" he laughed.

Happy and Natsu laughed as they did their stance.

"Ninja" Natsu said.

"Hai" Happy replied.

"Ninja?" Loke asked.

"Yes my boy" Makarov said matter-of-factly.

Macao came close to the team to explain the rules.

"You may not interfere with the date, but you can interfere with each other. Let's say Natsu and Gray are looking to interfere with the date. They can't cause then they'd lose all points. But if Gray were to solidify Natsu before he messes with the date, then Gray gets the point. It's a game of sabotage but the target is not to be harmed, got it?"

"Sounds like my kind of date" Sting excitedly said as he put his fist into his palm.

Mirajane looked at all boys excitedly.

"We ready boys?" Mirajane asked excitedly as she placed her closed palm with the sticks in front of the men.

"Three" Mira said

"Two" Makarov laughed.

"And…One" Erza belched before passing out.

A sea of groans came in before he yelled out.

"Yes, I got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends Chapter 2. I thought of immediately going into who won when a story from not so long ago popped in my head. It was "I Want To Meet My Daddy!" by quetzalnightshade16 and it seemed so funny to me how the story was beautifully thought out. So I decided to you a rough outline of said story and flip it into an M Rated story because there is going to be lots of fighting and maybe some blood involved. I want to make it as realistic as I can.**

**So Chapter 3 will be posted this weekend. Who should go first? Natsu, Gray, Loke/Leo or Sting? You decide!**

**Happy: "Aye!"**

**-Ev**a


End file.
